The Lion King III: Chester's Tranquillity
by HellboyJr
Summary: A tragic accident sends a young boy into the Pride Lands searching for help, but what will Simba's Pride make of ths human? CHECK MY PROFILE PLEASE TO CLARIFY WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON!
1. Prologue

The Lion King III: Chester's Tranquillity  
  
Author's notes: Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu etc. are all property of Walt Disney Pictures tm All of them except Chester, he's mine. (BellboyJr, Copyright 2003).  
  
Prologue: The Trip  
  
A depressed-looking boy sits alone staring out from the window he's next to, looking lazily at the landscape. He's on a trip with a number of children his age to a Summer Camp situated on the outskirts of the plains of Africa.  
  
Pilot via Speaker: We are now coming into the plains of Serengeti, filled with all sorts of wildlife!  
  
Boy (thinking): Duh!  
  
All the children's attention is diverted to the windows. Some, much to the boy's displeasure, were leaning over him to get a better look.  
  
Boy (thinking): Aw man! This is just what I need! "Hey kids! Check out deserted Serengeti!" We are far too high up to see anything!  
  
The boy rolls his eyes and diverts his attention to the plane's wing. There is something dangling from the inside of it. He squints his eyes up trying to see what's there. Then it hits him- during flight they must have collided with a bird of some sort and part of it was hanging out. From what he'd heard these sort of things can damage increasing the chance of engine failure. The boy shows a little fear in his eyes.  
  
Boy: Umm. Stewardess? Stewardess? A young woman comes up to the boy. Stewardess: Yes?  
  
Boy: Uh do you reckon that's a safety hazard?  
  
He points at the severed bird.  
  
Stewardess: Oh don't worry I'll check it out for you!  
  
The Stewardess walks towards the cockpit leaving the Boy dumbstruck.  
  
Boy (thinking): She didn't even look at the bird. oh no.  
  
These sort of things happened when he was in for a humiliating time. He hated it. Even if he was right that didn't stop them from throwing taunts and laughing at him.  
  
Pilot via Speaker: This is a personal message to the boy sitting in seat 67.  
  
Everyone's eyes fell on him.  
  
Pilot via Speaker: Now don't you worry about that li'l bird there now. Just shut the curtains and that'll protect ye from the nasty bird.  
  
That's when the onslaught began but this it wasn't just the kids who were laughing, all the adults joined in too. They surrounded him to throw taunts and jeers.  
  
Pilot via Speaker: .and also kid, a bird ain't no safety hazard! Yeah, that's right kid, the propellers are gonna clog 'cause o' some bird an' we're all gonna die! Huh, you son, are one Class A nut ya know that? Class. A.  
  
Everyone laughed harder than ever before.  
  
Pilot via Speaker: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh nnoooooo!!!! It's the bird! Noooo!!!! Ah can hear the explosion coming now; 3. 2.1.  
  
BOOOM!  
  
Pilot via Speaker: What the heck!  
  
The boy looked out his window. The wing was on fire and the plane's nose was going down extremely fast. Everyone was screaming except for the boy who was stunned into silence. The children fell forward due to the gravity were piled on top of each other. The boy still had his seatbelt on so he left suspended as the plane plummeted. He forced himself to look out the window. They were fast approaching the jungle nearby the Serengeti's plains. He closed his eyes his tightly and on impact he no longer needed to. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Near-Close Encounters of the Bug-Eating Kind  
  
The boy woke up with some difficulty. The seatbelt was cutting into his torso having been suspended above the chair in front of him. He presses the release on the seatbelt and falls forward onto the chair in front with a thud. He holds himself and looks out his window trying to remember what happened. There's a peaceful landscape outside the wreckage with sounds of animals calls protruding throughout it. The boy looks down and finds all the children and adults that were mocking him what seemed like minutes before. Then again he was unconscious so how can he tell? The body of the plane was crumbled on impact and it had killed everyone at the front either by impact or crushed them under some of the wreckage. With no-one to turn to he realised he would be on his own now if he was ever to find civilisation. The boy grasps the latch on his window and with some difficulty opens the window. He looks down from it to the ground below. Swinging his legs round he pushes himself forward out of the window. Landing cat-like onto the ground he stands up and looks round at the crash- site. The wreckage was huge even though practically half was buried underground. He takes a few steps backward and examines a bit more.  
  
???: Ahhh!!! It's great to be back in the jungle, isn't it Timon?  
  
The boy is startled and hides behind a large rock nearby.  
  
Timon: Sure is, Pumbaa!  
  
The boy peers out from behind the rock to see who or what is speaking. He sees a meerkat and a warthog together in a small clearing beside the wreckage.  
  
Pumbaa: Boy! I am staaarving! Timon, will you do the honors?  
  
Timon: Of course my portly friend!  
  
The meerkat apparently named Timon gave a sly smile at the end of his remark.  
  
Pumbaa: Hey! I'm not fat! I'm muscular!  
  
Timon: Yeah sure you are!  
  
Timon lifts a small rock where some bugs were nestled together. With that Pumbaa kneels down and eats some of the bugs.  
  
Boy (whispering to himself): Wow. Eating bugs I can understand but talking? Man, that's incredible!  
  
The warthog, Pumbaa, closes his eyes in pleasure.  
  
Pumbaa: Mmm- mm! The bugs from the Pride Lands are good but nothin' compares to the ones in the jungle!  
  
He opens his eyes and notices the wreckage.  
  
Pumbaa: Wow! Check the size of that thing Timon!  
  
Timon looks at the wreckage Pumbaa's staring at.  
  
Timon: Yeah that sure is something! What is it anyway?  
  
Pumbaa: Don't know now that you mention it, maybe Simba or the others will know.  
  
Pumbaa scans the wreckage and accidentally catches eyes with the boy. Pumbaa freezes in the middle of eating.  
  
Timon: Yeah, your probably right Pumbaa. Hey why aren't eating? Pumbaa? Pumbaa??  
  
Timon waves his hand in front of Pumbaa trying to get his attention but fails. He look at where Pumbaa's staring and notices the boy too.  
  
Boy (thinking): Huh? What's wrong with them? (Just realising) Uh oh.  
  
He ducks behind the rock out of sight and he hears Timon and Pumbaa hurry off.  
  
Timon (running-out of earshot): (Gasping) We've gotta tell Simba about this!  
  
Pumbaa (running-out of earshot): Right!  
  
The boy gets out from behind the rock. He hits himself in the head with his hand for being so stupid.  
  
Boy: Darn! Nice going, Chester! You could waited 'til they left but no. You had to be seen! Man, I've gotta gut-feelin' I'm gonna meet this "Simba" face-to-face! I am sooo dead. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Silent Path (Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!)  
  
Chester didn't get much sleep the night after he encountered the two talking animals, Timon and Pumbaa. Ever since they spotted him he feared that this "Simba" may be a bigger animal than he could have expected. The fact that two completely different species of animal could be the best of friends arose suspicion. He knew that if he had the guts he would stay at the crash site to find out exactly what "Simba" is. But Chester however, valued his life, it was a miracle he actually survived the crash so he wasn't prepared to throw it away to curiosity. He decided that he would start to head out in the morning in search of civilisation or (he dreaded to think) die trying.  
  
The sun beats down onto the plants and trees which towered over the grass and land-animals providing them much needed shade. The half-demolished plane is mirroring the sun's rays causing it project a blinding light. Inside, Chester is preparing to set off for an unknown destination.  
  
Chester: O.K! That should be it! Let's see. Backpack. Check! Torch. Check! Sweater. Check! Baseball Cap. Check! Hmm. No bait. (Adding sarcasm) Oh wait! I forgot! I'm the bait!! Oh well. Better take some fruit in case I don't get mauled. (He lifts some fruit he found from outside.) O.K! That's me!  
  
Chester swings the backpack over his shoulder and straps it on. He goes through the window he opened the day before.  
  
He starts walking and then suddenly stops. He turns around, hangs his head and remembers everyone who died in the crash.  
  
Chester: (He sighs) don't worry, I'll let make sure you guys get a decent burial. I promise.  
  
Using a fist he marks the cross sign across his chest like a priest. He slowly turns around and starts walking again.  
  
He's walking in no particular direction and already his feet were beginning to ache. He checked his watch and the hand had stopped moving, the trauma from the crash must've screwed the battery or something so it was rendered useless. He tried to stay away from as many animals as possible in due to the fact that he wasn't supposed to be here. The path he took grew deeper and more derelict feeling, by the time he was sure he was out of animal view he wasn't so sure this was a good idea. The grass had slowly shrivelled away to nothing. Well, ALMOST nothing, as a powdered dust had swept the ground. The trees had grown ancient and were rotting and the ground was rising and falling as through someone or something had made an attempt to carve out their own Kilimanjaro but had failed miserably. Chester couldn't help but feel a great wave of depression being in this place. There was no noise at all in this "canyon" which made him more suspicious than Timon and Pumbaa's friendship. That hardly seemed to matter anymore. He was alone again in a place of misery that surely no animal would venture into.Or so he thought. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Laughing All The Way to the Bank  
  
The derelict "canyon" intrigued Chester but although the uneasy silence that it carried made him cautious. It was still day when he first arrived so he felt he shouldn't set up camp yet incase it carried anything that should be brought to his attention. So Chester decided to check out this "residence" before darkness fell.  
  
Chester: Ah!  
  
Although the sun is still in the sky the cavernous walls of rock darken the ground making it a bit difficult to walk on as Chester just found out. The ground is gradually sinking down leading him into the main quarry of the canyon. Chester freezes on the way down. The ground is lined with pale grey figures forming all sorts of grotesque shapes.  
  
Chester: Man. I sure know where to find the best places to hide out!  
  
The ground gets steeper as he heads down so he kneels down and climbs down a fragment of rock blocking his progress. Chester drops onto the dusty ground and examines his surroundings.  
  
Chester: Oh god.  
  
The grotesque figures turned out to be the rotting bones of a variety different animals. He was particularly taken by a gargantuan skull of what appeared to be an elephant. Chester now realised why it was so derelict. The deceased animals seemed to have used this as a sort of graveyard. That explained the depressed feeling he had when he came across this forsaken land.  
  
???: Quick! Their gaining on us!  
  
???: Here kitty kitty kitty!  
  
Quickly Chester ducked behind a pile of bones keeping him from view being careful not to be seen.  
  
???: Oh no! It's a dead-end!  
  
???: Heh! Heh! Think you could get away that easily?  
  
???: P-please. D-don't hurt us!  
  
One of the "creatures" let out a high-pitched laugh like a hyena.  
  
???: Heh. That's right! Beg! Beg that we won't hurt you!  
  
Two others laughed at this.  
  
???: Please! I beg you! Don't hurt us!  
  
This was getting too much for Chester; he HAD to know what was happening. So with that he peered out his hiding place. There he saw three hyenas cornering two terrified lion cubs.  
  
???: O.K. I won't hurt you. Much. How about you, Banzai?  
  
Banzai: Nah, too much hassle, Shenzi.  
  
Shenzi: Suit yourself. You, Ed?  
  
A goofy looking hyena licked his lips and sniggered as he looked at the cubs.  
  
Banzai: Good.  
  
Chester was shocked. Not only were these hyenas toying with these cubs they were serious about hurting them and most likely killing them. He had to act.  
  
Shenzi: Heh! Heh! Say "hi" to Mufasa and Scar for me, kids!  
  
A small skull hit Banzai hard on the head.  
  
Banzai (rubbing his head ferociously): Ouch!  
  
Chester: Damn! Wrong one!  
  
Shenzi (snarling into the darkness): Who's there?  
  
Chester: Sorry! (He steps out from the darkness) Didn't mean that!  
  
Banzai: A human?  
  
The two cubs looked puzzled at each other and mouth the word "human" as if they had no idea what it was.  
  
Shenzi: Not only that! He's a human kid! (She grins at Banzai)  
  
Chester: That's not the point! First, I'm sorry, Banzai, is it? Didn't mean to hit you, I meant to hit her. (Indicating Shenzi)  
  
Shenzi's grin drops to form an angry frown.  
  
Chester: And second, it's never fair to pick on someone smaller than you. Leave those cubs alone!  
  
The three hyenas turn on Chester.  
  
Banzai: Heh. Think you can make us? Huh, you and what army?  
  
Chester: THIS one!  
  
Chester yells out loud with his arms outwards and charges at the hyenas taking them by surprise and knocking them backwards.  
  
Chester: COME ON!  
  
He gestures the cubs to follow him. They follow him willingly as he scarpers.  
  
Chester: You two go ahead! I'll watch your back.  
  
Shenzi (Behind Chester): But who's going to watch yours?  
  
Chester looks around as Shenzi pounces knocking him over. The other two crowd over them both. She bites him in the shoulder causing Chester to yell out in pain. Chester sharply jabs her in the chest with his elbow making her let go and then turns around and hits her in the face with his fist. He quickly gets up and runs as fast he can to catch up with cubs. He finds them at a ledge too high for them to climb.  
  
Cub 1: That's it! We're done for!  
  
Chester: No you're not!  
  
The cubs look round and see Chester running to them.  
  
Chester: Hi! Need help?  
  
The surprised cubs nod.  
  
Chester: O.K. then!  
  
With that Chester grabs one of them round the waist and hoists them one by one onto the ledge.  
  
Cub 2: Thanks!  
  
Chester: Hurry! Go! They're coming!  
  
The cubs do so and Chester climbs up himself and once again follows.  
  
Banzai: Drat! He did it again! We've lost'em!  
  
Shenzi: Not quite, Banzai! They still have to cross the river!  
  
Banzai (remembering): Oh yeah! They'll never make it the bridge is out! They're ours!  
  
Meanwhile, Chester and co. have just reached the river.  
  
Cub 1: NOW we're done for!  
  
Chester: You're so pessimistic! There's gotta be a way!  
  
Cub 2 (looking up at Chester with admiration): Yeah!  
  
Chester moves toward the bank and suddenly a large crocodile bursts out of the originally still water causing him to jump back. He looks around and sees a rotting tree trunk and has an idea.  
  
Chester: O.K. Stand back!  
  
Chester charges at the tree causing it to splinter a bit in the process. He goes back and does it again this making more damage. He shoulders it one third and final time causing it to collapse onto the water. He makes a gesture of triumph and kneels down and holds it steady.  
  
Chester: You two go across! I'll hold it in place!  
  
The two cubs scarper across and then Chester does so himself.  
  
When he gets across he is greeted by the two cubs.  
  
Cub 1: Wow! You're awesome!  
  
Cub 2: Thank you so much!  
  
Chester: No problem! Are we on safe ground now?  
  
The cubs nod at him with a smile.  
  
Chester: Great! See you around then.  
  
Cub 2: Definitely!  
  
The two cubs hurry off and Chester looks back at the hyena's lair smiling.  
  
Chester: Heh! See ya!  
  
He walks away to where cubs made off for with a feeling of pride in his heart. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Pride Lands  
  
Chester woke up after an easy sleep, the day before had taken a lot out of him. He'd only just realised how hard Shenzi had bitten him when finally stopped to rest, the wound was seeping blood slightly so he dressed it clumsily with a handkerchief he found pre-packed in his backpack. He had collapsed under a tree making an extremely feeble attempt to make himself "invisible", he'd found his way out the graveyard and tried to put as much distance between it and himself. Now, Chester woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go on. He hitched up his dressing and moved onward.  
  
The sun was shining particularly brightly today and already Chester is feeling it, he is walking up a moderately steep, grassy hill and making quick progress. He finally reaches the top and lets out a gasp of amazement. In his view is a magnificent plain of grass filled with peaceful looking animals bathed by the everlasting sunshine. He makes his way down to the main ground to get a better look. The animals don't seem to notice that a human has entered their midst so Chester takes this opportunity to try and get a decent view while at the same time not be seen. This proved extremely difficult as the animals' constant movement meant he would have to keep moving too. He's about to give up when something catches his eye.  
  
Chester is crouching behind a large rock looking out from the side, transfixed by something in the distance behind it.  
  
Chester: Wow. Cool!  
  
He is staring at a herd of antelope eating the grass peacefully. They're so content with themselves a war could be raging behind them and they wouldn't realise it. Chester stares at them beginning to be absorbed into the dream- like state that they seemed to be in.  
  
At this moment all hell broke loose, the once-peaceful antelope are running for their lives. They are being pursued by fast-moving creatures, Chester recognised them as lionesses. The sudden attack made him yell out particularly loudly and he was sure that one or two of them heard him. There was no time to hit himself for being stupid so he broke into a run. He didn't even check whether he too was being chased but he saw a small clearing filled with trees so he made for it.  
  
Chester (Gasping): THAT was too close!  
  
He collapses on to the ground in the shade of one of the trees trying to get his breath back.  
  
???: Who's there?!?  
  
Chester is startled and just notices a wounded lioness lying in the shade just across from him.  
  
Chester (hastily getting up): Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there! I. I'll leave.  
  
He turns to go.  
  
???: You didn't answer my question! Who are you?  
  
He turns back and sees her staring at him with mild curiosity,  
  
Chester: I. I'm Chester, but it's not important.  
  
???: Why not?  
  
Chester: I. I'm a human.  
  
He takes a step backwards, getting ready to run.  
  
???: I know.  
  
She doesn't attack him, possibly due to her injury. She appears to be smiling at him. Chester takes a step forward puzzled.  
  
Chester: Then, then why don't you attack?  
  
???: Do you want me to?  
  
Chester: No.  
  
??? (Smiling still): Then I won't. Chester, is it?  
  
He nods.  
  
???: That's a nice name.  
  
Chester is amazed at this lioness' friendliness and moves a bit closer to her.  
  
Chester: Thanks! What's your name?  
  
???: I'm Vitani.  
  
Chester: Nice to meet you, Vitani.  
  
Vitani: You too. What were you running away from?  
  
Chester: I got too close to some antelope when your kin attacked them so I ran incase I was caught. What happened to you? (Indicating her injury.)  
  
Vitani: I was taking a walk and I was ambushed by something. I didn't see what it was though.  
  
Chester (moving forward hopefully): Can I take a look at it?  
  
Vitani eyes him sceptically but decides to let him look.  
  
Vitani: Well, OK then but be careful!  
  
Chester: Don't worry, I will.  
  
He walks over to her, crouches down and examines her injury. She'd been attacked at the back and something had gnawed at her neck. She is bleeding slightly but the injuries aren't grave.  
  
Chester (recognising the bite marks): Hey! These look like hyena bites!  
  
Vitani (looking up at him): Really? I thought Simba had chased them out of here.  
  
Chester freezes. He mutters the word, "Simba", to himself. Just then another lioness enters the clearing.  
  
???: Vitani? Are you here??  
  
Chester jumps back, he knew Vitani wasn't going to hurt him but what about this other lioness?  
  
The lioness spots Vitani and sees her wounds. She looks worried.  
  
???: What happened?  
  
She sees Chester and then suddenly looks furious. She advances on him.  
  
???: YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!? 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Things Can Only Get Better?  
  
???: WELL?  
  
The lioness has Chester sitting down against a tree leaving him lingering between fear and shock.  
  
Chester (stammering): N...Nothing.  
  
The lioness bares her teeth at him, eyeing him with pure hatred.  
  
Vitani (looking shocked): He didn't do anything, Rabia!  
  
Rabia, the lioness looks over at Vitani.  
  
Rabia: Stay out of this, Vitani! You don't what humans are capable of!  
  
Two more lionesses enter the clearing.  
  
Lioness1: What are you yelling about, Rabia?  
  
Rabia: This human has attacked Vitani and won't admit it!  
  
The lionesses look over at Chester, one of them looks angry and goes over to join Rabia but the other merely looks at Vitani's injuries and looks back at Chester looking puzzled.  
  
Angry Lioness: What do you have to say for yourself?!?  
  
Rabia growls at him.  
  
Puzzled Lioness: Rabia, Kalifa, don't you think those wounds seem a bit big for that kid (indicating Chester) to have done it?  
  
Kalifa (looking over at P.Lioness): What are trying to say, Amineh?  
  
Rabia looks over at her teeth bared.  
  
Amineh (cautious): Well, look at Vitani, they look like teeth-marks to me and-  
  
Rabia: ARE YOU TRYING TO SUGGEST ONE OF US DID IT?!?!  
  
Amineh is startled by the outburst takes a few steps back.  
  
Amineh (stammering like Chester): N...No, of course not.  
  
At this moment a colourful hook-billed bird descends between them all apparently a messenger of some sort.  
  
??? (landing): Vitani! Rabia! Kalifa! Amineh! I've just received word that a human has been sighted in the Pride Lands! Simba has sent orders for everyone to send word if it's been sighted anywhere near Pride Rock!  
  
Rabia: No need, Zazu! We have him right here!  
  
Zazu looks confused.  
  
Zazu: Uh, how do you mean here?  
  
Rabia moves away to let Zazu see.  
  
Rabia (smiling): See for yourself!  
  
Zazu sees Chester and is taken aback  
  
Zazu: I.I'll inform Simba!  
  
Rabia: Tell him we're bringing him back to Pride Rock.  
  
Zazu nods and then just realises what she said and tries to protest.  
  
Rabia: We have our reasons.  
  
Zazu nods grimly and flies off.  
  
Rabia turns to Chester and orders him to get up. Chester looks at Vitani with a fearful look on his face and she has worried look on her face. Chester gets up and looks at Amineh as she was the only one apart from Vitani who was on his side. She looks worried too.  
  
Rabia (teeth bared): Follow me and don't try to run away or I will personally make sure that you will never see daylight again, got me?  
  
Chester nods quickly.  
  
With that Rabia sets off followed by Chester who is tailed by Kalifa. Amineh and Vitani follow closely behind to help Chester for fear that he will be mauled by the others out of false evidence. The journey does not take long partly due to the fact that Rabia is making haste to deliver him to Simba. Chester had feared that name ever since he crashed land here. He guessed that Simba must be kingpin around these parts and now he would have the pleasure of meeting this individual and vice-versa.  
  
Rabia: We're nearly there.  
  
Chester, who had hanged his head throughout the entire journey, looked up. They were coming over a hill and when they reached the top Chester let a gasp of amazement. In his view a magnificent rock structure, towering ahead of them. A gargantuan slab of rock rose up toward the sun where as another was suspended outwards as though you could use it to stand up and be heard almost like a balcony for royalty to give out proclamations.  
  
Chester snaps out of his trance when he notices a lion on the rock with a large brown mane that was looking straight at him with stern sort of look on his face. Kalifa sees Chester looking at him and smirks at him.  
  
Kalifa: He's going to be your "judge", boy!  
  
Chester gulps when she finishes.  
  
Rabia (calling out): SIMBA! WE'VE BROUGHT THE HUMAN!!  
  
The lion on the rock looks down at Rabia, then at Chester and then back at Rabia. Chester nearly dies out of fear, was this lion he feared?  
  
Simba (as Rabia approaches): I know. But why have you brought him here?  
  
Rabia (looking up at Simba): Because we have business to discuss!  
  
Simba looks at Chester curiously who is cringing at every word Rabia is saying.  
  
Simba (narrowing his eyebrows at Chester): What business?  
  
Chester dearly wished he evaporate like water at these words.  
  
Rabia (smirking at Chester): Judgement!  
  
Vitani: Rabia, don't!  
  
Simba turns his gaze on Vitani.  
  
Simba (seeing her injuries): Vitani! What happened to you?  
  
Vitani is about to answer but Rabia steps in and answers for her.  
  
Rabia: THIS human attacked her!  
  
Simba looks at Chester and sees him cowering. He frowns at him.  
  
Simba: Well that explains the fear.  
  
Simba climbs down the rock towards Chester. Vitani tries to get in front of Chester but is stopped by Rabia and Kalifa.  
  
Kalifa (quiet): Don't! Let the king deal with him.  
  
Chester hears her and his fear increases. He starts breathing heavily and his knees give way making him fall backwards just in time to see Simba reach him.  
  
Simba (baring his teeth and growling at him*): Why did you attack her? ANSWER ME!  
  
Chester tries to speak but only air comes out.  
  
Simba (*): I'll ask you again. Why. Did. You. ATTACK HER?!?  
  
Chester manages to speak but in a rather breath-like voice.  
  
Chester (stammering a lot): I.I.I didn't-  
  
Simba roars at him causing him yell out and scramble backwards to find cover but accidentally backs into a wall.  
  
Simba moves in closer to him looking extremely annoyed at him.  
  
Simba (in deadly whisper): I'm giving you one last chance. Why did you attack her?  
  
Chester is too frightened to answer. Simba rears up as if he's about to attack. He's about to do so but is halted when the two cubs who Chester recognised as the ones he saved before leapt out as if from nowhere.  
  
Cub 1: Don't Simba!  
  
Cub 2: We owe our lives to him. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To Believe or Not To Believe.  
  
All eyes are on the cubs.  
  
Simba: Get of the way! You two both know of what humans are capable of!  
  
Simba looks from them to Chester with an angry look on his face.  
  
Cub 1: But he's different!  
  
Simba: Only in size!  
  
Simba gestures them to move away but the cubs stand their ground. Simba narrows his eyes at them.  
  
Simba: Why do you protect him?  
  
Cub 2: Because we wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!  
  
???: How do you mean, Komali?  
  
Chester heart skips a beat. He looks behind Simba and sees that a number of lions had gathered to see what the fuss is all about. A lioness closest to Simba was looking at the cub.  
  
Komali: He saved our lives, mom!  
  
The lioness looks thoughtfully from Chester to the cubs. A male lion with a scar round his eye with a jet black mane steps forward to join the lioness.  
  
Male lion (whispering to the lioness): What do you think, Kiara?  
  
Kiara (whispering back): I'm not sure but they seem so convinced, maybe it's true, Kovu.  
  
Kovu: Is this true, boy?  
  
Chester nods stiffly.  
  
Kovu looks at Kiara thoughtfully. Kiara looks at Chester curiously; she's faced with a dilemma- if this was true, then they owe him more than she could think of. The cubs meant everything to them but, what if this was a lie?  
  
Kiara: Then, how did he save you?  
  
The male cub, Komali, is about to answer but stops. Unknown to Chester they had told them about the hyenas but didn't mention that they only got out alive thanks to the help of a plucky human boy.  
  
Simba (looking at Komali): Well?  
  
Cub 1 (quickly): The hyenas!  
  
Kovu, Kiara and Simba: What?  
  
Cub 1: The hyenas had ambushed us and we were cornered by them, and he (indicating Chester) was nearby listening, they would've killed us but he stopped them and helped us escape!  
  
Simba: That's all well and good, Malika, but where's the proof? How do we know he's been in contact with hyenas?  
  
Malika, the female cub and Komali are both looking at Simba but Kiara is the only one still looking at Chester. He catches her eye and by instinct he removes his dressing and shows her the now-swollen wound that Shenzi had given him on location. With that, Kiara begins to believe him.  
  
Kiara (whispering): Kovu! They're telling the truth! Look! (She indicates Chester's wound)  
  
Kovu looks at it and looks at Kiara nods in agreement.  
  
Simba looks at Chester and sees the wound but is unconvinced.  
  
Simba: You could've got that from anywhere!  
  
Chester can't think of answer so he stays quiet.  
  
Kiara: Daddy! Can't you see he's telling the truth!  
  
Simba ignores her.  
  
???: Simba, don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?  
  
Simba turns around and sees a lioness about his age with a calm face.  
  
Simba: Nala, you know how I feel about humans! I'm just not convinced that this boy is sincere.  
  
Chester is in deep thought. Komali and Malika looks at him, appealing for help. Simba still thinks he's scum, even though he is outnumbered.  
  
Nala: Yes, I do know that but look at him! He doesn't have the teeth make that kind of injury! (Indicating Vitani's almost forgotten injuries)  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
Vitani: That was a misunderstanding!  
  
Some eyes are re-directed to Vitani.  
  
Nala: What do you mean?  
  
Vitani: He came into the clearing looking for shelter; he thought some of you guys were after him. Rabia came in to the clearing and thought he attacked me but I'm positive he didn't!  
  
Nala (convinced): Well, Simba? What do you think? Wasn't this the whole point of this confrontation?  
  
Simba looks from Chester to Vitani and then looks at Nala. He seems to begin to realize what he's doing. He looks ashamed at her. Chester clears his throat.  
  
Everyone looks at him again.  
  
Chester (quietly, looking down at his feet): Um, the hyena, the one that injured me, she mentioned two names to Komali and Malika, Scar (he pauses slightly) and Mufasa, I don't know who they are but (pause) does that help?  
  
Simba stares at Chester amazed and then answers.  
  
Simba: Mufasa, was my father, he was murdered by my uncle. He was called Scar, he's also dead. (He pauses with a thought) Do you know by any chance who the hyenas were?  
  
Chester looks up at Simba, he is nearly in tears.  
  
Chester (slightly louder): Their names were; Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.  
  
Simba: I. (He pauses in hesitation) I believe you. (He hangs his head in shame and pauses) I'm sorry that I lashed out at you.  
  
Chester (With a small smile): It's cool Simba. Listen, I'm sorry man.  
  
Simba: For what?  
  
Chester: I'm sorry about your dad.  
  
Simba looks up at Chester with a smile.  
  
Simba: That happened when I was a cub. Thanks for your concern though.  
  
Chester nods and Simba moves away to let him get up. Chester gets up and dusts himself off. Simba turns away.  
  
Simba (shortly): I'm going to see Rafiki, everyone. I'll be back soon.  
  
With that Simba walks off.  
  
Komali and Malika walk up to Chester, smiling.  
  
Chester (gratefully): Thanks for sticking up for me. I doubt he would've believed me on my own!  
  
Malika: No problem! We couldn't just stand by without him hearing you out; you saved our lives, it was the least we could do.  
  
All the other lions are looking at the trio smiling. Chester and the cubs walk towards them. The cubs run towards their parents leaving Chester feeling rather sheepish at the fact everyone was looking at with mild curiosity. It appeared to be wonderful for them that Chester turned out to be a hero not an enemy. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Simba's Pride  
  
After his confrontation with Simba, Chester was left with Simba's Pride. His courage had replenished since the incident and he had gained everyone's trust. Nala had explained to him that Simba had grown more and more spiteful towards humans by the day so that was the main reason for his fury, although she never told him why. Chester dismissed it as their own personal reasons. Kiara and Kovu were eternally grateful for his deeds even though he'd explained to them that he was only in that spot, at that time by chance.  
  
Chester is sitting on the ground in deep conversation with Komali and Malika.  
  
Komali: Chester? That's a weird name.  
  
Chester (In mock hurt) Huh, thanks!  
  
Malika chuckles at him. Chester smirks at her.  
  
Chester: Somehow I think heard your name being used before, Komali.  
  
Komali (Looks at him with interest): Really? Where?  
  
Chester: (He scratches his head.) I think it was video game or something. I dunno.  
  
Komali (Whispering): Hey Malika, what's a "video game"?  
  
Malika shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Malika: Um, so what happened to you after you saved us? Did the hyenas follow you?  
  
Chester: Fortunately no. I guess they didn't realise we were gone. OH, I was meaning to ask, what were you doing there in the first place?  
  
Komali: Oh, (he pauses slightly) well, we were allowed to go there because the others thought that because the hyenas had run off it would be safe to explore but they must've came back after the Outlanders left to join our pride, so we got ambushed when got pretty far in so we ran.  
  
Chester: Oh. What d'you mean by "Outlanders"?  
  
Malika: You know Vitani, right?  
  
Chester nods.  
  
Malika: Well, about a year ago Simba had banished a number of lions because they were trying to continue Scar's reign when he was king-  
  
Chester: Can I interrupt you for a second? How do you mean, "Scar's reign"?  
  
Malika: When Scar had killed Mufasa he'd somehow Simba that HE had killed him, so he told Simba to run away from the Pride Lands, so Scar had became king in Simba's place because he was Mufasa's brother.  
  
Chester (beginning to understand): OHH! Anyway, carry on.  
  
Malika: So he banished them from the Pride Lands so they lived in that shadowy place, the Outlands. (She pauses to make sure Chester is getting this. He nods in confirmation and she continues.) Their leader was called Zira, I think she was Scar's wife or something, she'd despised Simba after this, but one day her son, Kovu-  
  
Chester (In surprise): Your dad was an outsider? (He catches himself.) OH! Sorry I didn't mean that.  
  
Malika: Nah, its O.K. I was shocked when I heard it too. But he was a good one though. Anyway, Kovu met Kiara at the river by the Outlands and they quickly became friends, but then Zira and Simba showed up. Because of the exile they couldn't be friends. Somehow, Zira got the idea that because Kovu and Kiara got on well she could train Kovu and try to get into the Pride through Kiara. Well, it somehow worked but Kovu was meant to kill Simba but instead he fell in love with Kiara. When Zira found out about this she and the others attacked Pride Rock. But Kovu and Kiara stopped both prides from fighting. Kiara convinced everyone that they were all the same and that they fight because of their past. So Simba brought them back to Pride Rock and they part of the pride!  
  
Chester (Amazed): Wow. Cool! So Vitani was part of them?  
  
Malika: She's Kovu's sister.  
  
Just at that moment, Kiara came over to the trio.  
  
Kiara (smiling): It's time for bed, guys!  
  
Komali: Aw, mom! Can't we stay up a little longer?  
  
Kiara: No, the rest of us are going to bed, look! It's way past sunset!  
  
Chester only realised how long he'd been there until Kiara said those words. When he was brought to Pride Rock, the sun was still up and he was too "occupied" to keep track of time. Meanwhile Komali and Malika had given in and were heading into the den.  
  
Kiara: Come on, Chester, aren't you coming?  
  
Chester: Hmm? No, no, I think I'd be best sleeping out here tonight thanks.  
  
Kiara: Are you sure?  
  
Chester: Yeah, I've done it for the past three nights so I'm sure.  
  
Kiara: Oh, O.K. then. Goodnight!  
  
Chester: 'Night, Kiara!  
  
With that, Kiara headed off to join everyone else while Chester propped himself against a rock. He wondered what he would do tomorrow yet he couldn't think. So, he laid back onto the rock and fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgive and Forget  
  
???: Hey Chester! Wake Up!  
  
Chester (Half asleep): Unnh, wha?  
  
???: Get up!  
  
Chester opens his and sees Komali and Malika in front of him.  
  
Komali: You finally woke up! Man, you can sleep through almost anything!  
  
Chester (rubbing his eyes): I can?  
  
Malika: Yeah! Kovu roared at you and you didn't even flinch!  
  
Chester (sitting up): Really? Huh! I can't remember anything!  
  
Kovu comes over to them after listening in on the conversation.  
  
Kovu (Grinning): 'Morning, Chester!  
  
Chester (Just noticing him): Oh, 'Morning, Kovu!  
  
Just then a number of lionesses march past them including Vitani, Nala and Kiara.  
  
Chester: Where're they going? (Gesturing to them)  
  
Kovu: Oh they're off hunting! (Just remembering) OH! By the way, Simba's back. He didn't come back 'til late last night. He said he wants to see you.  
  
Chester: Hmm? Where is he?  
  
Kovu: Look up.  
  
Chester looks up and sees Simba sitting on the ledge at the top of Pride Rock looking out at the landscape. Chester had just picked a random rock to sleep on the night before so he wouldn't have guessed where he was.  
  
Chester (Getting up): Ah! Then I best see what he wants. (Turning to the cubs) See ya soon, then.  
  
Komali and Malika: Yeah, see ya!  
  
With that, he sets off up Pride Rock. He hasn't far to walk as the slope curved round to the ledge as you climbed up. When he reached the halfway point he met up with Zazu.  
  
Zazu: Ah, what business do you have with the king, human?  
  
Chester: Uh, Kovu told me Simba wanted to see me.  
  
Simba (Over): It's O.K, Zazu, let him through.  
  
Zazu (looking from Simba to Chester): Oh very well, then. Off you go then. (Zazu turns away)  
  
Chester: Thanks (he begins to walk away but stops and turns back to Zazu) and my name is Chester, Zazu!  
  
Zazu turns as if to say something to him but stops and flies away. Chester sees him do this and follows his flight path with his eyes and then shrugs his shoulders and continues toward Simba.  
  
Simba (Still looking out*): You're probably wondering why I brought you here.  
  
Chester: You didn't, Rabia did!  
  
Simba (*): No, I didn't mean that. I meant here.  
  
Chester: Oh. Well, yeah. It crossed my mind.  
  
Simba turns round to face Chester.  
  
Simba: Well, firstly, I want to apologise for last night.  
  
Chester: We've already discussed this! It's cool, I forgive you!  
  
Simba (Protesting): I had no right to act that way! If Nala hadn't shown me the facts, I could've killed you!  
  
Chester: But you didn't! And trust me I extremely grateful you didn't!  
  
Simba sighs. He looks at the ground.  
  
Simba: You saved my grandchildren. I was blind to that fact even though Komali and Malika confirmed it.  
  
Chester (hopefully): Yeah, but you believed it in the end!  
  
Simba (Looking up at him): Only by what you told me.  
  
Chester is about argue but Simba lifts his paw to stop him.  
  
Simba: I asked you about the hyenas because I was curious about them due to the fact that the scenario seemed similar to what happened to Nala and me.  
  
Chester raises an eyebrow.  
  
Simba (continuing): The three you mentioned, they attacked us when we were cubs. (Chester looks at him with a shocked expression on his face) I wanted to know if it was them because they took over Pride Rock when Scar was alive.  
  
Chester: I had no idea they were with Scar, I just knew Scar took over and-  
  
Simba (eyeing him suspiciously): How did you know that?  
  
Chester: Malika told me last night when you were out! By the way, who's Rafiki?  
  
Simba: He's a friend of my father's.  
  
???: Hey Simba! Who are you talking to?  
  
Chester franticly looks around to find the source of the voice. He recognised it somewhere before. Simba had turned around and looking downwards.  
  
Simba: Oh hi, Timon! Come on up, I have to introduce you to someone!  
  
Chester can't remember where he heard that voice. He was sure he knew the name but again his mind was blank.  
  
Simba walked away from the ledge and gestured Chester to follow him. He did so and they met up with a meerkat and a warthog whom Chester recognised instantly.  
  
Chester and Timon (pointing at each other): Hey! I've seen you before! What are you doing here? No, I asked you!  
  
Simba (Surprised): Uh, have you two met already?  
  
Timon (Looking at Simba): Not personally. When we visited the jungle we saw this kid (Gesturing Chester) spying on us! Remember we told you we saw a human, Simba?  
  
Simba (Remembering): Oh yeah! I remember. What you doing there, Chester?  
  
Chester (Turning his gaze from Timon to Simba): That's how I came here, the plane I was in crashed land in that clearing!  
  
Timon, Pumbaa and Simba: Plane?  
  
Chester: Timon! Pumbaa! Do you remember that giant thing you saw next to me in the clearing?  
  
They both nod as Simba is left dumb-struck.  
  
Chester: Well, that was the plane.  
  
Simba turns around looks eagerly out at the Pride Lands.  
  
Simba: Do you know if it's still there?  
  
Chester: It's too big to move so, yeah!  
  
Simba looks at Chester.  
  
Simba: Show me. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wreckage Revisited  
  
Chester was surprised to see Simba's eagerness to see the wreckage but he obliged anyway. Soon, Simba. Timon, Pumbaa and Chester of course were en route to the location of the wreckage. On the way they met Komali and Malika. Chester offered to bring them along to the site but they declined as they wanted to continue exploring the Pride Lands now they knew to stay away from the Outlands. Also they found Vitani on her way back to Pride Rock. Her injury was becoming to work with while on the hunt so she was heading back to rest. After some distance of walking they saw the beginning of the jungle in the distance. Simba smiled when he saw it. The jungle brought back memories.  
  
Chester and co have set foot into a clearing. Simba is pacing the ground, getting a familiar feel to his paws. He smiles to himself.  
  
Simba: Timon. Pumbaa.  
  
Timon and Pumbaa look in Simba's direction and naturally Chester looks too.  
  
Simba: Do you recognise this clearing?  
  
Timon and Pumbaa look around while Chester watches intently. After a few seconds they give up.  
  
Simba (Turning to look at them): This is where we first met!  
  
They look around and begin to realise he's right. Chester is amazed.  
  
Simba sees Chester looking around at them all.  
  
Simba (Smiling): I met them in this exact spot when I was a cub.  
  
Chester (Smiling): Hmm, cool! (He looks onward) This spot seems somehow familiar to me too.  
  
Simba (Thoughtfully): Really? How?  
  
Chester: I don't know. (He walks forward looking around as he does so.) I just seems familiar.  
  
Timon (Smiling): Hey Pumbaa! Grubs!  
  
Pumbaa: Oh boy!  
  
Chester looks around and quickly finds the pair. He kneels down slightly.  
  
Pumbaa: Allow me to do the honors this time, Timon!  
  
Timon: Thank you my portly *ahem* MUSCULAR friend!  
  
Chester frowns trying to remember and then just realised what they said.  
  
Simba (Behind Chester): So Chester, where's this "plane" I've heard so much about?  
  
Chester stands up straight not turning round.  
  
Chester: Behind you.  
  
Simba looks behind him and lets out a gasp. Timon and Pumbaa just notice too. Chester turns around and nods to himself.  
  
There lay ye old faithful. The towering remains of the plane lay before the trio as battered and as crushed as before.  
  
Simba (Stepping toward it with his mouth left gaping): It's (he pause) gigantic.  
  
Chester (Stepping forward): Yep. Definitely something, huh?  
  
Timon and Pumbaa join them.  
  
Pumbaa: Man, I completely forgot how big that thing was.  
  
Simba: What is this thing supposed to do?  
  
Chester: It used to fly. (Simba turns round looking amazed.) But it lost control and- well, you can see the result.  
  
Simba (Turning back): Wow. Amazing!  
  
Timon and Pumbaa look at each other.  
  
Timon: I didn't know that, did you?  
  
Pumbaa shakes his head. The pair looks back at the wreckage.  
  
Simba (Walking around it): It's certainly a strange design. Where're its wings if it can fly?  
  
Chester: Up there! (He points at particularly battered wing.)  
  
Simba looks up and sees it.  
  
Simba: Hmm, weird. That's even weirder than that explosion.  
  
Chester (Looking at him): What explosion?  
  
Simba: A couple of days ago, before the incident at the Outlands; I was resting at Pride Rock when all of a sudden the antelope were running away faster than they usually would. I looked up ahead and I couldn't see anything so I went to rest again when I heard an enormous explosion in the distance. It looked like something throwing fire into air for a few seconds and then it stopped almost as soon as it started. I never knew what it was though.  
  
Chester: Well here's your answer, man! (Pointing at the plane.)  
  
Simba looks at it and notices it's extremely burnt round the edges. Chester walks up looking at an open window. He jumps and grabs onto the edge of it and with some difficulty pulls himself.  
  
Simba (Looking at Chester): It's hollow?  
  
Chester (Climbing inside): Yep. JESUS!  
  
Simba: What? What is it? Who's Jesus?  
  
Chester: I (He hesitates) I forgot. How could I forget?  
  
Timon: What's the matter? What d'you forget?  
  
Chester (Covering part of his mouth*): This site. Not only is it a crash site-  
  
He turns to Simba.  
  
Chester (*): It's a gravesite too.  
  
Simba eyes open wide.  
  
Simba: You, you don't mean- (Chester nods glumly) How?  
  
Chester: I was on a trip with other kids to a camp on the outskirts of Africa. The engine on this thing jammed. It overheated and burst into flames. The plane lost control and crashed here. I (he pauses) I was the only survivor.  
  
Simba gapes at him slightly. Timon climbs up to where Chester is and stands on his shoulder and peers in.  
  
Timon (he closes his eyes): I'm sorry, Chester.  
  
Chester: It's O.K. Timon.  
  
After a few moments they hear a frantic voice.  
  
???: SIMBA! SIMBA!  
  
Simba: In here! What's wrong, Kovu?  
  
Kovu runs into the clearing taking no notice of the plane.  
  
Kovu (In frightened voice): You have to come back NOW!  
  
Simba: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Kovu: They're back!  
  
Simba: Who? You don't mean-  
  
Kovu: I do! The humans! They're back! 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Life on the Fast Lane  
  
Simba bolted just after these words left Kovu, he had a furious look on his face; angrier than he was when Chester was mistaken to have attacked a lioness. He moved so swiftly it took Chester a few moments to realise he'd gone. Kovu was following Simba closely as though he was eager to see what was going to happen. Chester wondered what Kovu meant. What humans? They're back? When did they come? He had to find out.  
  
Pumbaa: Hey! Where're you going? Come back!  
  
Chester (About to go after Simba and Kovu): Why? I wanna know what they're on about!  
  
Timon: Trust me, kid. You don't! I doesn't concern you anyway!  
  
Chester: Wha? How?  
  
Timon: No-one in the Pride Lands can handle humans! Simba and others can though so don't get involved!  
  
Chester (Losing patience slightly): I'm not from the Pride Lands!  
  
Timon: It doesn't matter!  
  
Chester (Turning away): Then I'm going.  
  
Timon/Pumbaa: DON'T!  
  
Chester (Lost patience completely): WHAT?!?  
  
Pumbaa (Stammering slightly): You don't know what humans are like!  
  
Chester: I AM a human!  
  
Timon and Pumbaa don't have an argument for this so Chester runs as fast as he can in search of Simba and Kovu not caring if Timon and Pumbaa followed him or not.  
  
Once or twice Chester thought he was lost and he worried that the apparent threat was over and he missed it. He eventually came across extremely faded paw-prints and guessed that they were Simba's. Chester was bad enough reading maps let alone tracking but his instincts told him to follow them. His anxiety level was rising and almost reached breaking point when the tracks became fuller.  
  
???: What do you think their doing?  
  
Chester instinctively dropped onto the ground he looked around and saw Kovu and Simba hiding behind some bushes. He was about get up to make himself known when-  
  
Simba: I don't know, do you think they might be related to Chester?  
  
Chester kept low profile and hid behind a small bush so he would remain anonymous. He looked out to where they were looking and he saw two men near Pride Rock, scrambling about in a weird way, almost as if they were chasing something very quick. He also spotted a 4x4 a short distance away with a large cage on wheels joined on to it. Chester put two and two together. Poachers.  
  
Kovu: What? How can they be? They came here a week ago-  
  
Kovu stops abruptly. He apologizes to Simba with reasons unknown to Chester.  
  
Simba: It's O.K. You're right anyway. They couldn't be.  
  
All of sudden they hear screams coming in the direction of Pride Rock. Simba and Kovu weren't paying attention before but now they did. One of the men was looking exceptionally pleased with himself. He is carrying something with ease even though it was fighting for its life. Chester just realised what he'd done: he'd captured Komali and Malika. Simba and Kovu noticed this too as Chester had heard sudden cries of fury.  
  
Poacher1 (Smirking): Thought you could get away, huh? Fat chance! My boss will pay a fine price for you two!  
  
Lionesses came up from behind the poachers roaring them, Kiara and Nala in front. However, the other poacher aimed a tranquillizer at them backing away as he does so, this stops them in their tracks changing most of their faces from anger to fear. The poacher carrying the cubs has reached the cage and is shoving the cubs into it and shutting the door. Suddenly, Simba bursts out from the bushes roaring at him. The poacher jumps in fright and looks at Simba fearfully. Then surprisingly he smirks at him almost mockingly.  
  
Chester (thinking): You are so dead!  
  
Poacher1: Jimmy, look who it is!  
  
The young-looking poacher, who had back-tracked all the way to the 4x4 looked over and just realises what's going on. He looks fearfully from the poacher to Simba.  
  
Jimmy: Oh god.  
  
Poacher1: Yeah, I can't believe it either! Even after last time, "scaredy- cat's" came back for more!  
  
Jimmy (Shaking his head): We can't do this, Dad! It was bad enough before. We're going too far!  
  
Jimmy's Dad (Looking over): What?!? Yeah right! Give me the tranquillizer over!  
  
He holds out his hand for it and his son reluctantly hand s him it. Contentedly, J's Dad arms the gun. Simba catches sight of it and takes a step back staring at it cautiously. The man smirks at him.  
  
J's Dad: Yeah! That's right! Come any closer and it twilight time for you, pal!  
  
The cubs stare pleadingly at Simba through the bars of the cage. Simba doesn't see them as he is engaged with threat J's Dad had placed on him.  
  
J's Dad (Smug): Jimmy! Get in the car.  
  
Jimmy: But-  
  
J's Dad: NOW!  
  
Jimmy looks infuriated by his father but obeys.  
  
J's Dad (to Simba): Well, I bid you fond farewell but please, (he raises the gun) have a parting gift.  
  
Chester feels around his body for something to throw at him and finds a small rock. He takes aim but quickly drops it as Kovu had jumped in to help Simba.  
  
Simba (Sharply but quietly): Don't, Kovu!  
  
J's Dad (Mocking him): Ho-ho! Here for the party, huh?  
  
Just then the 4x4s engine starts up.  
  
J's Dad: Oh well, must dash, chums! It's been fun!  
  
With that the man quickly heads for the car leaving Simba and Kovu dumbstruck. They franticly try to open the cage as time was running out. After a few quick attempts it proved impossible.  
  
Komali/Malika (Nearly crying in fear): Dad! Simba! Don't leave us! Help us!  
  
At that moment the car pulled away taking the cubs with them.  
  
Kovu (Closing his eyes in anger): NOOO!!!  
  
Then something rushed past him quickly with determination powering its limbs. All of a sudden it leaped and latched onto the bars of the cage.  
  
Komali (Eyes lighting up): Chester!!!  
  
Sure enough it was Chester. He was pulling himself up with some difficultly as his feet were being dragged along as the 4x4 gained speed.  
  
Chester (Climbing up): Hi!  
  
With this, he started edging along the perimeter of the cage almost like a ninja. He had a plan but it was very rushed so he wasn't 100% sure it would work. After a couple of seconds he reached his destination. The hitch. Chester knelt down and began to loosen the ball hoping it would work. It was stiff but it was giving away.  
  
J's Dad: Hey, what was that noise?  
  
Chester flinched.  
  
Jimmy: Sorry, that was me.  
  
He looks at his son.  
  
J's Dad (Looking at him in disgust): You li'l stinker!  
  
Jimmy smirks and Chester was relieved so he continued to loosen it. He was sure it was nearly done when-  
  
J's Dad: Now THAT, I definitely heard! What IS that? (Jimmy quickly points at himself) Nice try! The last one didn't even smell!  
  
Jimmy: It doesn't have to! Maybe it was them?  
  
J's Dad looks at the cubs who wander aimlessly around the cage, feinting carelessness to lull him with.  
  
J's Dad: Nah! It was probably nothing.  
  
He watches the road or plains as the case may be while Chester loosens the last part of it and releases it with J's Dad oblivious to what has happened. The connection broke so suddenly Chester was thrown forward and landed on his back as the cage flew over him slowing down. He raised his feet slightly so he could hook it, slowing it quicker. It worked until he felt his skin burn off from being dragged. The cage eventually slowed and halted. He laid back, closing his eyes in relief and then a shadow came over him. Chester looked up and saw Kovu and Kiara towering over him, smiling. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Homecoming  
  
Chester lay back looking up at Kovu and Kiara.  
  
Kiara (Smiling with slight tears in her eyes): We saw it all. (She pause slightly) Thank you, thank you so much!  
  
Kovu (Smiling): I thought I'd lost them. I had no idea you were there!  
  
Chester smiles back and sits up.  
  
Chester: No problem. I hate poachers! Especially that guy, can you believe him? I find it hard to believe he even had the guts to mock you and Simba!  
  
Kovu (Frowning slightly): He was mocking us?  
  
Chester: Yeah! That was the most sarcasm I've ever heard and that's saying a lot!  
  
Kovu: That's funny. I couldn't make out anything.  
  
Chester got up and dusted himself off, frowning at Kovu's words. How is it possible they understand him but not the poachers?  
  
Chester: Ah well, we'll worry about that later, we've gotta let them stretch their legs first! (Indicating Komali and Malika)  
  
Chester jogs up to them followed by Kiara and Kovu and tries to unlock the cage door. He fails but doesn't give up. Soon he finds a large rock no bigger than the size of clenched fist. He hammers away at the lock with the cubs urging him on and succeeds in denting it making the door open slightly but not fully. After a few tries Chester becomes exhausted.  
  
???: Why don't you bring it back to Pride Rock? There are bigger rocks there!  
  
Chester looks round and sees Simba standing before him smiling.  
  
Chester (Smiling in relief): Good idea!  
  
Soon Chester, Kovu, Kiara, Simba and of course Komali and Malika head back to Pride Rock. Chester guides them as they had never known how to move a wheeled-contraption, let alone a four wheeled one. Simba, Kovu and Chester push the cage to its destination while Kiara smugly leads the way. When they reached Pride Rock, there was an uproar. The lions and lionesses praised the return of the future king and queen of the Pride lands. Many also praised Chester for his so-called reckless courage. The first task was to set the still-caged cubs free which Chester volunteered to help with.  
  
Chester is kneeling down in such a way that looks as though he is an Olympic runner. All of a sudden Kovu, who is standing nearby shouts "GO!" Chester launches himself forward into a sprint. He kneels slightly in movement and propels himself high into the air. Then, he fly-kicks at something which makes a clanging sound when struck. He falls back onto the ground and looks up to inspect his work. He was getting there, he reckon in a few more he'd have that cage opened. Komali was cheering him on although Malika wasn't so sure. Chester gets up and grabs the handle of the door and strains to pull it open. Kovu comes over and helps him and within moments the half-busted door gave way, opening wide letting the cubs out.  
  
Komali/Malika (Bounding out at top speed): Mom! Dad!  
  
They run up to Kiara followed casually by Kovu leaving Chester smiling slightly by the wrecked door.  
  
Kiara (Extremely relieved): I'm so glad to know you're safe! Are you guys O.K?  
  
Malika: Yeah! I thought we were done for!  
  
Kovu: So did I!  
  
Komali (Looking serious): That thing the human put us in, (indicating the cage) it felt so strange. I felt so (he pauses slightly) restrained. All you could see were places you knew and enjoyed, but you were confined to a small space and you couldn't escape! (He smiles) I'm so glad to be out of there!  
  
Kiara (Smiling): Well, you're out now. I couldn't bear seeing you carted off like that. I couldn't even see Chester hiding there.  
  
Komali: Come to think of it, neither did I!  
  
Malika: Heh, that's twice he's saved us!  
  
Kovu and Kiara looked at each other. Malika was right. They never knew of the danger the cubs were in before at the Outlands. Only when he was confronted did they learn of it. Now they had just witnessed the type of behaviour that convinced the cubs that he was good person, this time a fate that could be considered worse than death.  
  
Just then an earth-shaking clatter emitted from the direction from the cage. Everyone in the vicinity jumped and looked around for the source of the sound.  
  
Chester stood next to the cage with a surprised look on his face.  
  
Chester (Wide-eyed): Wow, I think we overdid it, Kovu. The door's came off its hinges!  
  
The door lay flat on the ground inches from Chester's feet.  
  
Komali and Malika sniggered where as Kiara and Kovu look pleasantly surprised.  
  
???: What was that noise?  
  
Simba had appeared from behind Kiara.  
  
Kiara: That thing fell off the cage.  
  
Simba looks at the cage and sees Chester, he smiles slightly.  
  
Komali/Malika: Hi, Simba!  
  
Simba: Oh hi, guys! How does feel to be free again?  
  
Malika: Awesome!  
  
Chester looks over at Simba and smiles.  
  
Chester: Hey Simba!  
  
Simba: Hi, Chester! Come on over here!  
  
Chester does so.  
  
Kovu: Simba.  
  
Simba looks at Kovu.  
  
Kovu: You see that guy that locked them in the cage before.  
  
Simba: Yes.  
  
Kovu: Could you understand anything he was saying?  
  
Simba shakes his head.  
  
Kovu: Me neither.  
  
Simba: What's your point?  
  
Kovu: Well, Chester's a human and we understand him and vice-versa, how come we can't talk to other humans.  
  
Simba (Frowning slightly): Hmm. I never thought about that. Maybe, he's one of a kind who knows?  
  
Kovu: Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Chester had just reached them at that moment. Simba notices him.  
  
Simba: Ah. Chester. Can you come with me a second? Timon and Pumbaa want to talk with you.  
  
Chester: Oh. Sure. Lead the way! See you guys later!  
  
Kovu, Kiara, Komali and Malika say good-bye while Simba leads Chester up Pride Rock.  
  
Simba (On the way up*): Chester, I never thanked you properly before for saving them from the humans.  
  
Chester (*): Nah, its O.K. It was just a spur of the moment type things! Besides, I couldn't just sit and do nothing!  
  
Simba: Well, whatever it was, I am in your debt.  
  
Chester (*): I told you I don't want anything from it! Anyway, what do Timon and Pumbaa want me for? I didn't say anything, did I?  
  
Simba (*): What? No! You didn't, they told me they said something to you.  
  
Chester (thinking): Huh?  
  
Timon (Over): Hey Pumbaa, they're back!  
  
Chester saw Timon and Pumbaa by the den entrance.  
  
Simba: Well, here you go. See you around then.  
  
Chester: Yeah. See ya.  
  
Simba walks away while Timon and Pumbaa walk up to Chester.  
  
Timon (Apologetically**): Kid, (he pauses slightly) we just wanna say we're sorry.  
  
Chester (Raising an eyebrow): For what?  
  
Pumbaa (**): For holding you up at the crash-site! We should've let you go!  
  
Chester (Remembering): That's nothing to be sorry ab-  
  
Timon (**): Yes it is! If we held you up any longer Komali and Malika might've been lost forever!  
  
Chester: Don't talk that way, its-  
  
Pumbaa (Waterworks starting): And we wanted to be Uncles again!  
  
Chester: But, you are! They're safe! It's O-  
  
Timon (Waterworks starting too): No thanks to us!  
  
The duo can't hold it any longer and burst out crying. Leaving Chester standing there, looking around franticly for some way to calm them down.  
  
Chester (Stammering slightly): Hey, hey, calm down! It's, it's not that bad.  
  
They begin to howl out loud drowning out his voice.  
  
Chester: Stop crying! I forgive you! There's no need to-  
  
His words are futile as they cry even harder.  
  
Chester (Shouting, waving his arms): GUUUYS!!!  
  
Timon and Pumbaa finally stop. They are holding each other tightly and look up at Chester with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Chester (Desperately): You're over-reacting! Sure, you held me up but that didn't stop me! You're still Uncles! You don't need to apologize.  
  
The duo let go of each other and see sense.  
  
Pumbaa: (He pauses) You're right. Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Timon (Nodding): Yeah. Me too.  
  
Chester (Smiling): Cool. *ahem* So, (hastily changing the subject) how good are these grubs I hear so much about?  
  
The duo's eyes light up.  
  
Timon/Pumbaa: Oh, they are the best! Do you want some? No? I could sure go for some! Etc.  
  
Chester just smiles rather sheepishly as the conversation deepened on how to find the best grubs.  
  
Meanwhile in the distance, a figure stands spying on the trio while they talk. The figure is almost out of sight on top of the hill he is surveying Pride Rock from. His eyes are fixed solely on Chester. It carries a stick with strange orbs attached to end of it. It has a blue face with a speculative expression on his face. The creature has white hair round its head. It stands straight staring at him. Light catches on its face revealing the creature to be a baboon. It nods to itself.  
  
Baboon: You were right, Mufasa. It is indeed him.  
  
The baboon turns around marches off as the sun sets around the Pride Lands as he slowly disappears into the night. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chester's Predicament  
  
Timon and Pumbaa talked all night to Chester about grubs. Chester wasn't thoroughly interested in the subject but it seemed to make them happy so he hung in there for their sake. They grew tired from talking to him when the rest of the pride began to enter the den. Timon and Pumbaa joined them as Chester climbed down Pride Rock and returned the rock where he slept the night before. He took what time he had to think. He questioned the information that was inadvertently given to him over the past two days. Simba's fury when he first caught sight of Chester seemed to make sense, the poacher who mocked him as he nearly kidnapped the cubs looked like the probable cause. But why? What did he mean by "last time"? Why did Kovu apologise for mentioning something about them? Something told him that Simba and the rest knew more than they were letting on.  
  
Chester wakes up to find himself alone. The sun is slowly rising and Chester gets up still puzzled about the previous events. He walks out toward it and looks around him. Silence has filled the morning air. He must have woken before everyone which he found extremely unusual. Chester shrugs his shoulders, reaches down and picks up the backpack he nearly forgot he had and blankly walks forward in no set direction with no destination in mind.  
  
???: Good Morning, Chester.  
  
Chester whips around to find Simba a metre or so away from him.  
  
Chester (In an unintentionally vague voice): Oh, 'Morning, Simba.  
  
Simba raises an eyebrow.  
  
Simba (Curiously): Are you O.K?  
  
Chester (Lying): Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired.  
  
Simba: Are you sure?  
  
Chester nods loosely. He turns to go.  
  
Chester (Looking over his shoulder slightly): I'll be back soon. I'm going for a walk to clear my head.  
  
With that he sets off completely unaware that Simba isn't at all convinced that he's O.K.  
  
Chester walks calmly across the quiet plains of the Pride Lands. He is in an almost dream-like state so he has no idea where or which way he's going. Although he is such a condition something keeps him from wandering into the Outlands where certain hyenas would surely have a bone to pick with him. He grew strangely fascinated with the natural environment. The sun rose higher by the minute and some animals came out from their habitats only to retreat back into them. They didn't expect to see a lone human treading past their homes. The poachers must have a negative effect on all animals towards humans.  
  
Various animals: A human! In the Pride Lands? Do you reckon he came with the others? He must have. Shh!! What? He might hear us! Don't be stupid, humans can't hear us. He just as stupid as the others!  
  
Chester (Passing through): By the way, guys! (The animals stare at him in shock.) No, I didn't come with the others and I'm not that stupid!  
  
Chester carries on walking smirking slightly while the animals chat furiously about him and what just happened.  
  
He passes through a wet part of the Pride Lands. The sun reflected off the water's surface giving it a beautiful shine like it was covered in gems glinting in the sunlight. After a few moments of staring at the glittering water he suddenly realises that the "walk" had done nothing whatsoever to help him with his predicament so he decides to head back to Pride Rock. He heads up a small hill near to the wetland, without a clue of how he'd travelled over time he spent walking aimlessly. He stops after walking a bit and sits down to rest. Chester had been on his feet for what seemed like hours and heat of the never-ending sunlight was getting to him. He takes off his backpack and pulls out a very crushed cap and puts it on. Wiping some sweat off of his face, he looks onward hoping to see some sign of Pride Rock. Pride Rock was the only real place where he was accepted in this place. No such sight had reached his view. He looks down at his feet and sighs in disappointment. He gets up and starts to set off again but then he stops in his tracks as quickly as he started. Something was glinting in the distance slightly. His mind races and he suddenly breaks into a sprint. He quickly reaches the sources and stops.  
  
Chester (Putting a hand over his eyes): Aw man, I'm so paranoid!  
  
???: What's wrong, Chester?  
  
Chester looks around and sees a lioness a few feet away from him. She looks somewhat like Kiara but yet different. He recognises her as one who defended him when Simba cornered him.  
  
Chester (Smiling): Hi, Nala!  
  
Nala smiles at him but in a concerned way.  
  
Chester: I thought I saw a gun in the sunlight, I thought the poachers might be back.  
  
Nala (Nodding slowly): Oh. I see. Is it?  
  
Chester (Looking Down): Nah. (He suddenly recognises it.) Close enough, though!  
  
Nala: What do you mean?  
  
Chester picks up the object and examines it.  
  
Chester: It's a tranquillizer dart.  
  
Nala: A what?  
  
Chester (Walking over to her): A tranquillizer dart. Here, take a look at it!  
  
Nala cautiously looks at it and then walks over to him.  
  
Chester: The poachers must have been using them. They must have shot something and they left it behind.  
  
Nala's expression changed from curious to fearful.  
  
Chester sees this.  
  
Chester: What's wrong?  
  
Nala (Backing away looking scared*): Keep that away from me. Please.  
  
Chester: Huh? Why?  
  
Nala (*): Just do it (She takes a breath) please.  
  
Chester can't make sense from this so he turns away and pulls his arm back and throws the dart as hard as he could and it sails away from them out of sight.  
  
Nala starts breathing heavily.  
  
Nala (Breathlessly): I'm sorry.  
  
Chester looks worried and walks over to her.  
  
Chester: What's wrong? Tell me.  
  
Nala (Calming down): I can't.  
  
Chester: Why not? (Thinking quickly) The poachers didn't do anything, did they?  
  
Nala looks at him, her eyes have watered slightly.  
  
Nala (Briefly): I don't want to talk about it.  
  
That confirmed his worries.  
  
Chester: Well, in case you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. If they've done anything to you, tell me; I know for sure what humans are capable of.  
  
Nala: Thank you. (Trying to direction attention away) So, what are doing here? Simba told me something was troubling you.  
  
Chester: He did? What did he say?  
  
Nala: He told me that he thought you sounded distant when he spoke to you. I went out looking for you to see if you were O.K.  
  
Chester looks at her.  
  
Chester (Smiling slightly): Thanks for your concern! I just needed to clear my head. (He looks back) It's just something them poachers said- (He breaks off)  
  
Nala: What did they say?  
  
Chester: The short guy, he was mocking Simba about something- (He turns to face her) he said something about "last time", (he pauses then turns away again) I know there's something you guys are keeping from me. I came here to try to make sense of it but, (he pauses) nothing.  
  
Nala: (She sighs.) You've done a lot for us, without wanting anything in return-  
  
Chester turns around to look at her. She looks upset and guilty.  
  
Nala: O.K. I'll tell you.  
  
Chester sits himself down and she comes over to him.  
  
Nala (She takes a breath): About a week ago, the poachers you saw yesterday, they found the Pride Lands. This part of the savannah is secluded from the rest. A sort of safe haven if you want to call it that. No human has ever ventured into it; until now. We'd had managed to fend them off to a point. (She pauses for some reason leaving Chester thinking the poachers must done something bad.) Then they brought those "guns". (She breaks off and looks at the ground)  
  
Chester looks concerned. He urges her to go on to get it over with quickly.  
  
Nala: Some time before they came, Kiara gave birth to Komali and Malika. It was a wonderful occasion for all of us. They were so happy; Simba and I were overjoyed at their birth. (Chester raises an eyebrow, wondering where this is going.) We helped them raise the cubs until they grew to what they are at the moment. Then something happened unexpectedly; (She puts a paw on her chest) we were blessed too.  
  
Chester (Wide-eyed): You- you mean?!  
  
Nala (Smiling slightly): Yes. We had another cub. A boy.  
  
Chester: Wow, cool! (He looks around him eagerly) Well, where is he?  
  
Chester looks at her and she has a very glum expression.  
  
Chester (Remember what she said before): Don't tell me. (He suddenly looks shocked and worried) They didn't, did they? (Knowing it couldn't possibly be a lie) How could they?  
  
Nala (Glumly): We left him just for a second, when we came back; they were chasing him and one of them aimed the gun at him and- (She breaks off and starts to weep.)  
  
Chester is stunned. He couldn't believe it. They had taken him away from her and Simba. Something he prevented had happened and there was nothing they could do about it. That explained Simba's fear of the tranquillizer and Nala's fear of the dart.  
  
???: You found him, Nala! Chester! I was looking all over for you.  
  
Simba was running over to them, he stops when he sees their expressions. He is puzzled for a moment and then understands.  
  
Simba: Now you know the reason I nearly attacked you, Chester. I thought you were in line with them. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Guilty Conscience  
  
Simba: I couldn't save him. They turned it on me, too. (He breaks off)  
  
Simba looks down at his paws.  
  
Chester gets up and walks slowly towards him.  
  
Chester (Looking very concerned): I'm so sorry.  
  
Simba looks up at him, mildly upset at first and then smiles slightly.  
  
Simba: It's O.K.  
  
Nala sniffs through silent tears.  
  
Chester looks over his shoulder at Nala.  
  
Chester (Sympathetically): I'm sorry for putting you through that again.  
  
Nala looks over her shoulder at him.  
  
Nala (Quietly): It's O.K. You had a right to know.  
  
Simba walks over to Nala and snuggles into her to try to comfort her. She appears to feel better.  
  
Simba: I think we should head back.  
  
Chester nods in agreement. With that the trio heads back to Pride Rock. They hardly spoke at all, Chester now wished he never asked about this. He felt very sorry for Simba and Nala. He also couldn't believe the fact that the poachers had actually done it. The short guy, J's Dad seemed most likely to do something like that, where as Jimmy seemed reluctant to take Komali and Malika. Maybe it was just the other guy who was the REAL poacher of the two.  
  
Simba, Nala and Chester reached Pride Rock within minutes. It became apparent that Chester hadn't gone far when he set off at dawn. He knew now that he should have asked instead of having to bring the bullet into it. His thoughts were cut off when Timon and Pumbaa came up to greet them.  
  
Timon (Smiling): Where have you three been?  
  
Simba: Oh, we were just showing Chester around.  
  
Nala (Tears dried up now): Yeah, we're back now.  
  
Pumbaa: Good!  
  
Simba (To Chester): See you around, then.  
  
Chester: Yeah, see ya, Simba. Nala.  
  
Nala nods and the couple leave Chester, Timon and Pumbaa alone.  
  
Pumbaa: So, how do you like the Pride Lands?  
  
Chester (Remembering the "route" he took): Oh yeah, it's awesome! Friendly neighbourhood!  
  
Timon: Really? I'm surprised at-  
  
Chester is looking at Timon with crossed arms, raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.  
  
Timon: Oh, well, THAT makes sense.  
  
Pumbaa: Did they say much?  
  
Chester (Smirking): Nothing offensive.  
  
Pumbaa smirks back.  
  
Chester (Uncrossing his arms): So, what have you been up to while we were gone?  
  
Timon: Ah nothing much, just relaxing, eating grubs-  
  
Pumbaa (Dreamily): Heaven!  
  
Chester laughs.  
  
Chester: Heh, the easy life! If only that were possible!  
  
Timon: Sure it is! Just lay back on the ground, scoop up a handful of 'em and  
  
Chester: No, no! You got me all wrong, man!  
  
Pumbaa: What do you mean, Chester?  
  
Chester (Realising what he just said): Ah! Never mind.  
  
Timon: What's up?  
  
Chester (Hastily): Nothing.  
  
Pumbaa (Concerned): Come on, tell us! We won't do anything.  
  
Chester: Anything you say will make it worse for them anyway. No offence!  
  
Pumbaa: None taken. Hang on a second! You don't mean- (He sees Chester's guilty expression) You do.  
  
Timon: So Simba told ya, huh?  
  
Chester: Nala told me. I regret it now.  
  
Pumbaa: Why?  
  
Chester: The look on her face, (He pauses) I never knew.  
  
Timon: Well now you do. I shoulda mentioned it earlier.  
  
Chester: It's not your fault.  
  
Pumbaa (Thoughtfully): Why do you look so guilty, Chester? You didn't do anything.  
  
Chester: I don't know. I, I just feel guilty for the fact that THEY did it! I feel guilty that is was my race!  
  
Timon: Just because your human doesn't mean it's YOUR fault!  
  
Chester sits down on a rock and sighs.  
  
Chester: I know that (he pauses slightly) I want to do something, but what?  
  
Pumbaa: What do you mean "do something"?  
  
Timon: Oh no. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?  
  
Pumbaa (Looking at Timon): What?  
  
Chester (Thoughtfully): Maybe.  
  
Pumbaa (Whipping round to look at Chester): What?!  
  
Timon (Doubtfully): You can't do it, Chester! It's impossible!  
  
Pumbaa (Getting desperate now): What's impossible?! Tell me!!!  
  
Chester: Nothing is impossible! We've still got the cage, (His glum expression becomes excited) it could work!  
  
Pumbaa (Frantically): TELL ME!!  
  
Timon: Yeah, Chester, tell me too. I'm stumped!  
  
Chester/Pumbaa: What?  
  
Pumbaa: I thought you knew!  
  
Chester: So did I! Weren't you thinking what I thinking?  
  
Timon shook his head.  
  
Timon: I thought for a second and I realised that it's crazy talk! You aren't stupid! You can't rescue him!  
  
Chester: So you DID know!  
  
Timon suddenly looks stunned.  
  
Pumbaa (Surprised): You're gonna rescue him? How? When?  
  
Chester: If I'm lucky I can set off tonight! As for actually doing it, I can just see what happens when I get there!  
  
Pumbaa: How can you do it tonight?  
  
Chester (Enthusiastically): They came back last night when everyone went to bed; I heard them say they'd check back again tonight to see if they can find the cage! Daylight is never a good choice if you want to retrieve something. Let's see; I can move it to a point away from Pride Rock so they can take it, the door's broken so they'll need to take it to repair it I'm sure. So I can stowaway on it so they can take me the base where if he's still there I can break him loose and I can take him back!  
  
Timon (Doubtfully): You thought this through, haven't you?  
  
Pumbaa (Amazed): Sure he has, Timon! (To Chester) I'm with you on this one, Chester!  
  
Chester: Thanks, Pumbaa!  
  
Timon: Listen to me, kid! Why do you want to risk this? It's crazy!  
  
Pumbaa: Aw, come on, Timon! He cares! Can't you at least give him that?  
  
Timon: I know he does! (He looks guilty) I'm just saying.  
  
Chester: I get what you're saying Timon. Its just I feel as if I owe to Simba and Nala. Besides, I don't them to have to suffer with the idea that they won't see him again.  
  
Timon begins to understand his motivation. He jumps onto Chester's knee and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Timon: I'm with you too, kid.  
  
Pumbaa: That's the spirit, Timon! Come on, we got to plan this out!  
  
The trio engage in conversation on how they were going to do this and developed a plan for Chester to hitch a ride.  
  
Later, at night when the Pride had entered the den, Timon and Pumbaa snuck out to keep watch for the poachers while Chester slowly pushed the cage out of its hiding place. He pushed it some distance away from Pride Rock to a quiet spot they had marked to bait the poachers with.  
  
Timon (Whispering*): Over here, Chester!  
  
Timon and Pumbaa were standing on the spot they planned to leave the cage.  
  
Chester: Great job, guys! Watch yourselves, now!  
  
Chester pushed the cage into position so all they needed to do now was to wait for them to show up. Chester climbs into cage and lies flat on his chest.  
  
Pumbaa: Nice going, Chester! Good luck!  
  
Timon: Yeah, kid! See ya!  
  
With that, Timon and Pumbaa run off and hide in a bush. After a few minutes of waiting, Chester hears the 4x4 pull up behind him. He could hear the conversation behind him as they were re-hitching it to the car.  
  
J's Dad: God! Look at the state of it!  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, mind you, what did you expect? A flawless cage with no escapes made by certain cubs?  
  
Chester (thinking): Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, man.  
  
J's Dad: Anyway, give me the hitch ball over!  
  
The son hands it over to the poacher.  
  
J's Dad (Screwing it in place): Do you even know how to screw it on properly?!  
  
Jimmy (Frowning): Yeah.  
  
J's Dad: Huh, you could have fooled me!  
  
Jimmy (Slightly annoyed*): And what is that supposed to mean exactly, O Dear Father of Mine?!  
  
J's Dad (*): Hey! None o' your cheek! You screwed up when put the hitch ball on, that's why we're here!  
  
Jimmy (Angry**): Well, if you and your "perfect hands" had it in ya to do it yourself maybe we would've been luckier!!  
  
J's Dad (**): Shut up! Get in the car!  
  
Jimmy (**): After you, "daddy!"  
  
J's Dad (**): I SAID "SHUT UP!"  
  
Both fuming at each other they got into the car and drove off towing the cage with Chester in it with them. Chester peered out the cage and slowly waved "good-bye" to Timon and Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa wave slowly back at him with tear-filled eyes. Chester's journey had begun. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Confined Prince  
  
Some time since the cage had been retrieved from the Pride Lands, the 4x4 had stopped outside a building that looked somewhat deserted. The journey had taken place through a part of the jungle some distance from the Pride Lands. Chester was half-asleep during the journey so he had no idea how far he'd come from the Pride Lands and his newfound "family". He climbed out from the cage quickly and ran a distance away from the 4x4 and the cage. Chester waited for them to vacate the car so he could start searching for Simba and Nala's son. He had no idea what its name was but surely if he knew his parent's names he could trust him.  
  
Jimmy: What now?  
  
J's Dad (Sarcastically): What kinda question is that? (He starts talking in a way that sounds like he is explaining something to a very small child) First of all, we unscrew the hiiitch, and theeenn, we take it into the garaagge! (He starts talking normally) Does that answer your question?  
  
Jimmy (Shaking his head disbelievingly): You take things waaaaay too far!  
  
J's Dad chuckles at him, apparently pleased with himself. The son reluctantly pushes the cage into a badly kept garage. With that, they close the door and set work on the cage as apparently the only one they had at this location was the one Chester and Kovu ripped the door off of. Chester rushes from his hiding place, across the now-deserted, sun-soaked compound. He begins searching for some place to get a look inside to get some idea where the cub resided. Chester found out that he was indeed there, he overheard them arguing about how it was Jimmy's fault that only one cub sits waiting there in confinement on the ride to the "cell block".  
  
Chester (Whispering): Come on! Where are you?  
  
Chester silently paces around the block looking for a window or something to get a look inside.  
  
Chester (Thinking): Man, I wonder how the others are holdin' out.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at Pride Rock, Simba is conversation with Nala.  
  
Nala (Worriedly): You don't think he could ran away, could he? I mean, it IS awkward having a human around isn't it?  
  
Simba: No. I don't he'd be one to do something like that and he seemed perfectly happy about staying with us. I wonder if it was something I said-  
  
Just then, Timon and Pumbaa come up to Simba and Nala.  
  
Timon: 'Afternoon, guys! What's up?  
  
Simba (Noticing them): Hey Timon! Listen, you wouldn't know where Chester is, would you? We haven't seen him since last night.  
  
Pumbaa (Lying): Oh, no idea, he seemed O.K yesterday, so he couldn't have ran away.  
  
Simba: That's what I was saying- (he realises what Pumbaa said) wait a second; what do you mean by "he seemed O.K"?  
  
Pumbaa (Stammering slightly): W. well I-  
  
Timon (Disguising his hastiness): He overheard ya talking and he's just saying he seemed O.K to him so he wasn't likely to run away!  
  
Simba (Understanding): Oh, right! I get you now! Well, if you see him, tell him we're looking for him.  
  
Timon and Pumbaa nod and then head off.  
  
Timon (Out of earshot): That was too close.  
  
Pumbaa (Concerned): Do you we should tell them? They seem worried that he's gone.  
  
Timon: No! If we say something they might get into a panic and blame themselves for he's doing! Besides, if he DOES do it, it would be a nice surprise for them.  
  
Pumbaa (Agreeing): Yeah, you're right, Timon. (Thoughtfully) I wonder how he's doing.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Back at the compound Chester had found a window outside a group of cells, he's looking in searching for a lone lion cub as according to the constantly rioting father and son; the cub was their only successful catch.  
  
Chester is pressing his nose against the window scanning the room for a sign of life. He couldn't see anything and began to give up hope when he caught sight of a weak-looking lion cub lying on the ground alone behind an iron, grated door with a padlock on it. He prises the window open with some difficulty and carefully lays it against the wall beneath him.  
  
Chester (Whispering): Hey! You! Little cub!  
  
The cub makes no sound but rolls over slightly.  
  
Chester (Whispering but louder than before): Hey, don't laze around on me!  
  
The cub stirs a little bit, mumbling slightly.  
  
Cub (Mumbling): Unnh, wha? Who?  
  
Chester (Whispering): Come on man! Look lively!  
  
The cub opens its eyes and looks around for the source of the sound.  
  
Cub (Looking around): Who's there? Who are you?  
  
Chester: Look at the window.  
  
Cub: What's a window?  
  
Chester: Look where the light's comin' from!  
  
The cub follows the light to Chester and is taken aback.  
  
Cub (Frantically): AH! Don't hurt me!  
  
Chester leans onto the frame looking in at the cub.  
  
Chester (Smiling reassuringly): Hey, relax man! I'm here to break you loose, not hurt ya!  
  
Cub (Cautiously): What? Why?  
  
Chester (Putting up a hand to silence him): Hang on a second, man. First up, do you know two lions called Simba and Nala?  
  
Cub (Surprised): Yeah. Simba's my dad and Nala's my mom. But how did you-?  
  
Chester (Smiling triumphantly): Thought as much!  
  
Chester climbs inside and kneels down to talk to the cub.  
  
Chester: Well, I heard what happened so I decided I'd try my hand at rescuing you.  
  
Cub: But why?  
  
Chester: That's not important! You want out, don't you?  
  
The cub nods.  
  
Chester: Well, let's get started then!  
  
Chester stands up and begins working on the lock.  
  
Cub (Stunned a bit): I'm sorry. Its just weird for me, I've never met a good human before.  
  
Chester (Straining at the lock*): Notice anything else?  
  
The cub thinks for a second but nothing.  
  
Cub: No, what is it?  
  
Chester (*): Aw, come on! Isn't it obvious?  
  
???: You can talk to him.  
  
Chester (*): Yeah! Exactly ri- (He breaks off)  
  
Chester slowly turns his head and feels as though his heart had stopped. Jimmy, the poacher's son stood before him smiling peacefully at him, mock or not Chester doesn't know or care. All he knows is that he's busted before he could do anything.  
  
Jimmy (Calmly): Hey. Remember me?  
  
Chester (Stiffly): Wha? What do you mean?  
  
Jimmy: I saw you two days ago, under the bushes when my dad caught the cubs. I know you saved 'em too.  
  
Chester is stunned by this. How could he know? Why is he talking to him so calmly when he is in the middle of attempting break the cub free?  
  
Jimmy smiles slightly.  
  
Jimmy: Nice job you did with that cage by the way! You sure know how to improvise when you haven't got a key! (He looks at the padlock Chester had released his grasp on moments before.) Heh, having trouble, huh?  
  
Chester looks at it and then back at Jimmy.  
  
Chester: How are you cool with what I did?  
  
Jimmy: Ah! Isn't it obvious?  
  
Chester shakes his head.  
  
Jimmy: I hate poaching; I don't even have a driver's license! My dad on the other hand thrives on it, he's trying to get me into the "business", but tell me, what good do you see in taking someone away from their family only to do something that's illegal anyway?  
  
Chester (Frowning): Your dad's an illegal trader?  
  
Jimmy (Rebellious): Yeah! And I hate him for it! You must have seen how sick he is when stole those other two cubs-  
  
Cub: What other cubs?  
  
Jimmy: The cubs back at the plains- (He suddenly stops) Who said that?!  
  
Chester: He did. (Gesturing to the cub) Wait a minute; how can you hear him?  
  
Jimmy (Slightly worried): I, I don't know. (He looks at Chester) How can you hear him?  
  
Chester shrugs his shoulders and all of a sudden they hear Jimmy's dad calling him.  
  
J's Dad (Calling): HEY JIMMY! GET A MOVE ON! THIS CAGE WON'T FIX ITSELF!  
  
Jimmy (Calling back): JUST A SECOND! (To Chester) Here, take these- (He hands Chester two sets of keys) Get him outta here, its number five for that door (indicating the cub's door) Take the 4x4 and get him back to his parents! There's a map in the glove compartment to show you which way to go. It's the least I can do, man.  
  
Chester (Smiling in surprise): Thanks!  
  
Jimmy (Smiling): Don't mention it! Your name is-?  
  
Chester: Oh! It's Chester!  
  
Jimmy (Turning to go): Well, see you around, Chester!  
  
Chester: You too, Jimmy!  
  
With that, Jimmy heads off to his father's aid while Chester unlocks the cage door releasing Simba and Nala's son, then he hoists the cub out the window and then quickly gets out himself. Chester and the cub run over to the 4x4 and they get in, Chester seats the cub on the passenger seat then getting in himself.  
  
Cub (Looking at all the dials and buttons in the car): Wow, weird!  
  
Chester: Yeah, sure is. O.K, let's get going!  
  
Chester inserts the key and turns it; it doesn't work so tries again and succeeds in starting it.  
  
Chester: Seatbelt on?  
  
The cub looks at him strangely.  
  
Chester: Ah, never mind. (He puts his seatbelt on) Do you have a good grip?  
  
The cub nods slowly.  
  
Chester: Well, HANG ON TIGHT!  
  
He puts his foot down and speeds off into the jungle. The prince was on his way home. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Return to the Pride Lands  
  
After about five minutes since they set off from the compound, the cub agreed to put on a "seatbelt" due to the fact his grip didn't last long when he was accidentally thrown forward to the ground when Chester started the car. They engaged in conversation when they were in full swing on the journey back to the Pride Lands. Chester explained to the cub that the poachers had attempted to capture Komali and Malika, although he never revealed to him that it was he who had saved them. The story amazed the cub and he was looking forward to seeing his parents again.  
  
Cub: So WHY did you come for me? You haven't told me yet!  
  
Chester: Wha? Sorry, I wasn't listening; what d'you say?  
  
Cub: I asked you why you came!  
  
Chester: I told you before! I wanted to do something about it!  
  
Cub (Persistently): But why?!  
  
Chester (He flops his head back onto the seat, obviously tired): *sigh* O.K then; your mom told me what happened and they still hadn't gotten over what happened, I felt sorry for them and what happened to you. So, I told Timon and Pumbaa about it and I came up with a plan to get to where they were holding you. That is all!  
  
Cub (Smiling, pleased with his explanation): Hmm, thanks! Are Timon and Pumbaa the only ones who know I'm coming back?  
  
Chester: Well, yeah! Assuming they can keep a secret of course!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Back at Pride Rock, Simba is on the lookout for any sign of Chester, he was worried in case he was lost or hurt. Although he wasn't exactly a member of the pride he was still a friend. Timon and Pumbaa watch him with worry.  
  
Pumbaa (Worried): Simba's still looking for him, Timon. We've got to say something; we don't even if he's actually got him!  
  
Timon: Maybe you're right, Pumbaa. (He looks out to the Pride Lands) Yeah. We got to tell him.  
  
???: Tell him what, Timon?  
  
Timon and Pumbaa nearly jump out of their skin. They look round and see Kiara standing by them.  
  
Timon (Frantically): Uh, nothing! It's O.K, Kiara! What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Kiara (Suspiciously): I was looking for you two. What are you keeping from Simba? You can tell me; I won't say anything!  
  
Pumbaa (Appealing to Timon): Hmm, we can't lie to her, Timon, she's overheard us anyway. Let's tell her!  
  
Timon (He looks warily at Kiara): Promise you won't say anything? (Kiara nods eagerly) Well, O.K then. (He takes a breath) Chester didn't run away; Nala told him about what happened to their son and he left last night. (He pauses) He wanted to try to bring him back.  
  
Kiara's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Kiara: He's trying to rescue him? My little brother? Why?  
  
Pumbaa (Optimistically): Well, think about it, Kiara! Why did he save your two cubs? He just wanted to do something about it!  
  
Timon (Agreeing): Yeah! That kid is something alright!  
  
Kiara (Amazed at this): Well, how is going to do it?  
  
Pumbaa (Smiling): He's done it already! Have you the cage around recently?  
  
Kiara shakes her head and then realises what he must have done.  
  
Kiara (Smiling excitedly): Did he tell you where he'd be coming if he'd saved him?  
  
Timon and Pumbaa shake their heads in unison.  
  
Kiara (Her smiles drops in disappointment): Oh. Any ideas?  
  
???: Why don't you show her the crash-site?  
  
Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa look around and see the strange baboon which was spying on Chester two days before. It is smiling at them, kneeling on top of a rock.  
  
Kiara (Smiling): Good Afternoon, Rafiki!  
  
Rafiki (Smiling back): Good Afternoon, Kiara! I believe you haven't seen how the young man came into the Pride Lands yet, have you?  
  
Kiara shakes her head with a curious expression on her face.  
  
Kiara (Curiously): How did he come here?  
  
Rafiki (Gesturing to Timon and Pumbaa): I trust these two will be able show you! Do not worry about the boy; I'm sure he'll come in his own good time.  
  
Kiara nods her head slowly with wonder at his words. Timon and Pumbaa are curious at this statement but agree to show Kiara the plane wreckage.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Chester and the prince are in a tight situation. They have come across a river to large for the car to cross so they decide to cross on foot. Chester gives the cub a piggyback across the deep water. He comes out with the water saturating his lower body and his stomach drenched where as the cub comes out bone-dry.  
  
Chester (Angered at his own forgetfulness): Drat! I forgot the map!  
  
Cub: You don't need that big leaf thing! (He looks around with a smile on his face) I recognise this place!  
  
Chester is surprised at the little cub, yet he doesn't know what surprises him more; the fact he knows the jungle area or the fact he suggested that a map is giant leaf!  
  
Chester: Really? Cool!  
  
The cub sniffs the air slightly and heads through a clearing with Chester following closely behind. After about a minute he stops in his tracks and Chester nearly crashes into the cub.  
  
Cub (Quietly, ears pricking up): Shh!! Can you hear something?  
  
Chester listens and he can't hear anything. He shakes his head.  
  
Chester: No, nothing (the cub's ears droop slightly as it sighs in dismay) WAIT! (The cubs perks up and looks at him) I do! Listen!  
  
The cub listened and it could hear voices close by. It nods in confirmation. Chester walks forward to try and distinguish what is.  
  
???: So, this is it? Hmm, strange.  
  
Chester (Quietly to the cub): Hey, I know that voice!  
  
Cub (Quietly*): Yeah! Me too!  
  
???: Yep, sure is something! Ain't it?  
  
Chester (*): I know that voice too!  
  
Cub (*): Me too! It sounds sorta like-  
  
???: Pumbaa! Kiara! Check this out!  
  
Chester looks excitedly at the cub who is equally thrilled. They rush out to greet them, the cub bounding ahead in front of Chester.  
  
Cub (Yelling in happiness): KIARA! KIARA!  
  
Kiara, who was examining the wreckage, turns around to what the racket is about.  
  
Kiara/Timon/Pumbaa: Huh?  
  
The cub bounds towards a stunned Kiara.  
  
Kiara (Eyes lighting up): Chiko!!!  
  
Chiko (Stopping; equally happy): Yeah! I'm glad I've found someone familiar!  
  
Kiara: Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're actually here! Mom & Dad! They're gonna be so happy your home!  
  
Chiko: Oh yeah! Where are they?  
  
Timon (Over): They're back at Pride Rock.  
  
Chiko just notices Timon and Pumbaa and smiles.  
  
Chiko (Smiling): Hi guys, I didn't see you there!  
  
Pumbaa (Smiling too): Good to see you again, Chiko! (Sarcastically) Did you have fun?  
  
Chiko (Sarcastic also): Yeah! I loved being captured by humans; it's the best! (Seriously) What was the point of all though? They put me in a thing that you only see out little square holes in one direction! I glad to be outta there!  
  
Kiara (Grimly): Hmm, Komali told me that too. Did you know him and Malika were nearly captured too?  
  
Chiko (Nodding): Yeah! That human, Chester told me!  
  
Timon (Anxiously): Is he with you?  
  
Chester, who is standing close by clears his throat to announce his presence.  
  
Kiara (Noticing him): Chester!!  
  
Chester (Smiling): Hey Kiara! (He turns and looks round at Timon and Pumbaa; crossing his arms) So much for keepin' secrets, huh guys?  
  
Timon and Pumbaa blush guiltily with sheepish smiles.  
  
Timon (Awkwardly): E-he; sorry.  
  
Chester (Smiling still): Ah, it's O.K; when I confided with you guys I just didn't want Simba or Nala to know what I was up to, if they knew what I was doing they might have protested against it. So, it's cool!  
  
Chiko (Curiously): Mom & Dad don't know?  
  
Kiara: Yep. They know squat about this!  
  
Chiko (Eagerly looking toward the Pride Lands): Well, let's not keep them in the dark any longer!  
  
Kiara (Smiling): Good idea! (To the trio) You guys coming?  
  
Timon, Pumbaa and Chester go into an outburst of "of course"; "definitely" and a loud "Hell yeah!" from Chester.  
  
Kiara (Smirking at them): Great! Let's go, then!  
  
The band head off from the jungle clearing towards the sun-soaked Pride Lands with Kiara and Chiko catching up with gossip and how things have been while he's gone. Kiara explained to Chiko about Chester and how he was seen as the only human who has came to the Pride Lands without any hostility like the poachers had shown; instead, bringing compassion, care and extraordinary will. Meanwhile, a similar conversation is growing behind the brother and sister between Timon, Pumbaa and Chester. Chester was explaining in great detail about what had happened at the compound and the totally unexpected help from the poacher's son, Jimmy. What was puzzling Chester even more was the fact that Jimmy could speak to Chiko at on one brief moment where as other humans like his dad had no idea what words were being spoken in the animal kingdom.  
  
Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Simba has given up on his search for any information on where Chester might be and has came back to rest with Nala. Vitani offered to keep watch for any sign in case he came back. Rafiki sits from a distance, keeping watch with look of sheer confidence on his face.  
  
Simba (Grimly): No sign of him. I've got a feeling he's gone to find his own people.  
  
Nala: Hmm, maybe you're right. At least we know there are some decent humans in the world.  
  
Simba nods in agreement and looks glumly to the ground. Kovu comes up the pair.  
  
Kovu: Simba. Have you seen Kiara around? I can't find her anywhere.  
  
Simba (To himself): Aw man, TWO missing persons in one week!  
  
Kovu is confused for a second and then realises who he means.  
  
Kovu (Comforting): It's alright. I'm sure you'll see Chester around sooner or later, just give him some time.  
  
Simba: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Timon or Pumbaa for a while either.  
  
Kovu: Heh, FOUR in a week now! (He turns to look at Vitani who surveying the Pride Lands) Hey 'Tani! Any sign?  
  
Vitani (Staring out still): Nope, nothing! (She pauses slightly) Kiara's back though!  
  
Kovu face lights up.  
  
Kovu (Smiling): Great! I was getting worried!  
  
Vitani (Continuing): Hey, Timon and Pumbaa are back too! (She frowns slightly) Someone's with them too.  
  
Simba (Looking up): Who?  
  
Vitani frowns for a second while looking out and her eyes light up when she realises who it is.  
  
Vitani: Chester's back!!  
  
Simba (Confused slightly): What?  
  
Vitani (Looking round at him excitedly): It's Chester! He's came back!  
  
Simba jumps up at these words and runs up to where Vitani and sees for himself.  
  
Simba: I don't believe it.  
  
Kiara, Chiko, Timon, Pumbaa and Chester are striding across the savannah in the direction of Pride Rock. Kovu joins Simba and Vitani.  
  
Kovu (Noticing Chiko): That's strange, there's a cub with them.  
  
Vitani: Is it is not Komali or Malika?  
  
Kovu: No, they're in the den. The only cub I can think of is- (He pauses in shock) I don't believe it.  
  
Simba looks at the cub and his eyes recognise the cub immediately.  
  
Simba (In a state of amazement and disbelief): Chiko?  
  
Nala looks up.  
  
Nala (In a distant voice similar to Chester's from the day before): W-what? What did you say, Simba?  
  
Just then a voice calls out from the background; it is Chiko, calling out to Simba and Nala, announcing his return. Nala perks up; she recognises the voice and its shocks her. She rushes up to where Simba stands to see for herself. The cub is bounding towards Pride Rock with a smile on his face. Nala can hardly believe her eyes; she covers her mouth with a paw. Simba is in tears; this was so sudden; so unexpected- he thought that on that day, the day Chiko was taken from them, he was convinced that would be the last he would see of his son. The emotion of it all couldn't be contained. Kovu and Vitani on the other hand were stunned. They too were amazed and surprised at Chiko's return but it didn't mean as much to them. Chiko's journey was ending as he drew near to Pride Rock. Simba and Nala rushed down to welcome their son home. Chiko nearly bowled over Nala as soon he reached them. Simba and Nala took hold of their son and didn't seem to be able to let go. All three in the huddle were smiling; it was as if the son was home from a great war even though he was still young. Kovu slipped past them and greeted the others. He ruffled Chester's hair as a father would do as friendly gesture. Timon, who was caught in the moment, punched Chester in the arm like some friends do and Pumbaa gave a triumphant cheer causing everyone in front to look at him. Other lionesses had appeared to see what all the commotion was about, as soon as they discovered what had taken place they began to cheer for the prince's return. Simba, Nala and Chiko look round at everyone behind and smile rather sheepishly. Kiara sniffs slightly and Chester looks at her. Tears are running down her face. Obviously, the emotion in the air was having an effect on her. Kovu smiles at her and put his arm round her. Meanwhile, Rafiki, who had suggested Kiara be shown the crash site, was smiling contentedly; as though he had predicted what events were going to take place. Chester, on the other merely crossed his arms and smiled as he watched these events unfold before his very eyes. The sun shone brighter now that the future king had returned.  
  
(Author's Note: I just want to apologize to anyone who cares that it took me longer than expected to post this chapter. I was too busy thinking up names for Simba and Nala's cub. In other words I had a "writer's block" or something along those lines so. Sorry!) 


End file.
